Minds Stirred By Mutiny And Rage
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Dumbledore's plan failed and Voldemort was able to gain control of the ministry, but all is not smooth sailing for the Dark Lord with opposition from the Order and his Death Eaters. AU for DH and with cannon ships, particularly B/V, and H/G. Multiple Povs
1. Once A Traitor

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own Harry Potter

This story exists in an AU world where after Ron destroys the locket the trio does not say Voldemort's name and thus does not go to Malfoy Manor where they realise Hufflepuff's cup in the Lestrange vault. As such they remain in hiding and Voldemort eventually gains control of the Ministry by himself. This will all be explained in more detail as the story goes on.

Early on in the fic the focus is on the Death Eaters who are planning a coup against the Dark Lord, which was inspired heavily by Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. But it will not stay like that as the Order will have a big part; generally their involvement will be about half-half. It will also involve mostly cannon pairings (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Reamus/Tonks, Narcissa/Lucius, etc) as well as Bellatrix/Voldemort.

I would of course love feedback and thank you Autumn' for your amazing beta work

* * *

Chapter One- Once A Traitor

The slight gloom of the early morning sun shone through the enchanted windows onto the dark wooden floor. A group of elegant black robed figures stalked along the long hallway, their steps echoing off the floorboards as they strode behind their tall and thin master. His face automatically set him apart; a deathly pale complexion, ruby red eyes and a flat nose and thin lips that made him appear alarmingly like a snake. The men and one woman did not seemed phased, or perhaps they had become accustomed to the monstrous appearance, and they continued to follow at a steady pace.

Another figure appeared, seemingly out of the gloom in front of them, her spectacle-covered eyes, which we were magnified to ten times the norm, were glued to the red eyed man. Her bangle covered arms clanged lightly and the sequined shawls floated around her body as she advanced forward.

"My Lord!" The mousy haired women called, and her earthly, wavering tones vibrated against the black tiled walls. The red eyes narrowed into slits, but the man did not halt his advance. Instead, he merely withdrew a yew wand. He did not point it at her, but twirled it lazily between his long, spider-like fingers.

"Beware?" The man known as the Dark Lord questioned, now close enough to smell the faint odour of sherry as it radiated off the woman. A fleck of fear appeared in his eyes for a moment before he waved his hand dismissively and laughed a high, cold laugh. "You are a foolish, deluded woman, Trelawney. Do you think that I have forgotten that your first prophecy came to nothing? That there was no great titanic battle between myself and the one you called the chosen one. Instead he scampered off with his tail between his legs."

He pushed forward past her, his pace returned to a proud march. The group followed as well, with only a few members sparing a glance for Trelawney. The black haired woman examined her the longest, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. As if unable to keep her thoughts to herself she hastened her pace to walk beside her master.

"My Lord, perhaps it could not hurt to..." She trailed off but her black eyes' gaze did not move from her master's deathly pale features.

"Bella," he scolded, as his red eyes examined her worried features. "I would think you, of all people, would not doubt me."

Her tongue darted over her thin lips as she pondered how to phrase her thoughts.

"I would never doubt you My Lord. But if there was even the slightest chance that her words could have some truth to them, it could not hurt to question her further."

"Have no fear Bella. No harm could possibly come to me, or to any of us." Their movement halted as they arrived at the end of the hallway. A set of elaborate dark marble doors greeted them with a pair of red robed figures guarding each side. Their robes ruffled around their feet as they bowed low and with a matching flick of their wands the doors glided open soundlessly.

Peacock blue ceilings with intricate gold symbols greeted the Dark Lord's red eyes which squinted only slightly as a rush of flashes of cameras illuminated the dark hallway. A crowd squashed and roared its delight as the group entered the atrium and moved towards a podium at the centre.

"Look at that crowd they all bow down to me as they should have long ago. No pureblood that is loyal to me has reason to fear any assassins or the like, everything is fine now."

Bellatrix nodded slightly as the Dark lord moved further into the hall and rose onto the podium to address the crowd. Only two figures stayed behind in the dimly lit hallway; a dark, greasy haired man and a man in elegant robes with long blonde hair tied with a single silk ribbon. The dark haired man stood in the shadows, his dark eyes considered his situation as they glazed over the other man.

"Lucius, I thought you would be listening to the Dark Lord's latest speech to the masses." Called the dark haired man to the other who leant on a cane with a silver snake head handle.

"I wrote the thing Severus," Lucius replied with a smirk as they stood together in the now empty hallway. "I am aware of how it sounds. Even when it is accompanied with a thousand screaming fans."

"Led by Bella no doubt," answered Severus with a slight curl of his lips that did not meet his eyes. As if proving both men's point a loud explosion of applause and cheers erupted from behind the door and echoed down the hallway. Severus resisted the shiver of fear that wanted to slither down his spine; it urged him on, reminding him why he travelled to the ministry and away from his work at Hogwarts. "Sometimes I wonder if that is a little excessive."

"I agree," Lucius replied automatically, but after a moment he closed his grey eyes and drew a breath. "But of course he deserves such praise."

Lucius's movement was subtle and if he had not known him for nearly three decades Snape doubted whether he would have noticed the movement. But he did, he almost sensed the hesitation and the lack of praise for the man who was meant to be their master. In a rare moment of desperation Severus rushed forward and grasped the blonde man's shoulders.

"Do you really believe that? After all that we Death Eaters suffered through, we are tossed away like toys by the Dark Lord. No reward for our sacrifices."

Grey eyes widened in surprise at the uncharacteristic abruptness from his old comrade. He too lowered his voice.

"You speak of treason."

"Yes, but for the greater good, to take back what is rightfully ours and to safeguard what means the most to us in all the world." Whispered Snape, his voice barely audible as he stared into Lucius's grey eyes which stare back wide in surprise. Lucius did not comment but hesitantly he nodded once in understanding.

Another roar from the crowd erupted and footsteps were heard by both men. They stare at each other for a moment before they back away from each other as the double doors re-open. A smaller ensemble of darkly robed figures exit, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix at the forefront of the group again, both of their eyes fixed on Severus and Lucius.

Severus bowed low to the Dark Lord as he passed, a whisper of adulation left his lips. He could almost sense the fury and suspicion which radiated off Bellatrix. She had never trusted him, even when he had killed Dumbledore or when the Dark Lord had finally triumphed over the ministry and the order. Bellatrix had seemed to suspect some sort of conspiracy against her beloved master, and the surprising thing was, that she was correct. If his master had actually taken her concerns seriously before, Severus would be worried. But, instead he considered their forms only briefly as they conversed quietly before they disappeared alone down the corridor.

Another man, this time with brown hair that was streaked with grey, re-entered the hallway. He stood still in front of the marble doors his blue eyes shadowed with disgust as he reluctantly allowed his gaze to fall over his wife and master . Snape watched Rodolphus Lestrange closely and noted the slight slump in his shoulders and how his right hand was fisted tightly in his robes. Like Lucius he tried to hide his emotions. But his anger was clear. He wrenched his gaze from the pair and spied Lucius and Severus, who he considered briefly before he approached.

"I wondered where you disappeared to Lucius," Rodolphus began his voice deep but scratchy as if he had spent decades shrieking in his sleep. "I thought you would enjoy listening to your handiwork."

Lucius turned rapidly on his heel and faced his brother in law, his grey eyes only wide for a moment.

"I decided to stay behind. Severus and I had some catching up to do." Lucius murmured. Using his right hand, he indicated the dark-haired man standing beside him. Rodolphus acknowledged him briefly with a nod.

"Not a bad option, sometimes I wonder whether I should stay behind as well." Rodolphus's voice darkened for a moment as his eyes flicked to the end of the corridor where his wife and master disappeared to. Severus examined him still, yes he was angry, probably because of an affair almost every Death Eater had thought of, but only a few were brave or foolish enough to mention. Lestrange returned his gaze to Lucius and recovered the timbre in his voice. "It was still interesting to gauge the reaction of the crowd though."

"We could hear them from here and were a little surprised. Even daunted."

"Daunted? What are you suggesting?" Snapped Rodolphus as he pulled himself to his full towering height, the effect lessened by the muscle mass that had mostly wasted away since his youth.

"Nothing of course," Severus cut in swiftly, mentally he scolded Lucius for his comments. Rodolphus may be angry but he was not sure whether he was prepared to pursue him to take action, after all his loyalty to the cause was well documented. Rodolphus studied the set of grey and black eyes but Snape knew they were both too talented at deceit to reveal anything. Lestrange's shoulders slumped a little as he nodded his head.

"Of course, now I best be off. Someone has to make sure the elves do their chores, and I doubt it will be Bella."

"Actually, I shall be off as well," Echoed Lucius. He extended his hand to Severus, who shook it briefly. "I hope to converse with you again soon Severus."

"Indeed Lucius," Murmured Snape and both figures turned back to atrium

Snape considered both figures and remembered both sets of eyes as he descended down the corridor, his black robes swept back behind him. Lucius was eager. Eager to make sure their master did not gain too much power. As well, there was no doubt his old friend was imagining himself as Britain's ultimate leader.

Rodolphus was different. In reality he was not scared of their Lord's possible action but he was most likely motivated by anger and a desire to re-take what was rightfully his. Perhaps, Snape thought as he neared the lifts, that would be motivation enough for him to convince Lestrange. After all, his own life should be enough to prove that. As he waited for the lift the images rushed into his head; a red haired and green eyed woman he had always wanted and the messy haired nemesis who had taken her from him. For so long he had wanted to destroy his school boy rival but his eventual death was soured by the death of the woman he had always loved.

But no, Snape thought, as he pushed those disturbing thoughts away, there was no point in thinking about his own dark past. All that mattered was the future, a future which he hoped to secure for the greater good. The Dark Lord thought he was safe, but in reality his biggest danger was almost upon him.

* * *

A few days later the bright summer sun had vanished behind turbulent storm clouds that engulfed London, sending icy rained down on muggles and wizards alike. Rodolphus Lestrange's blue eyes are not drawn to the scene outside but to the thick role of parchment that his slightly scarred face is focused on.

His gaze is only lifted when the sound of knuckles on wood reverberates around his office.

"Come in," he called through his scratchy voice as his fingers lightly moved the parchment to a pile next to him on his rosewood desk. The door slid open and revealed the dark haired and pale face of Severus Snape. Rodolphus's blue eyes do not widen but examine his guest who (to be honest with himself) Rodolphus had been expecting. The image of Snape and Malfoy whispering secretly together had been etched into his mind since he had seen them last week, because of a few possibilities that had entered his angry mind. "I wondered when you would visit my office."

"Really," Snape replied, his voice impassive as he moved further into the richly decorated office with books arranged neatly on multiple book cases. His dark eyes only briefly fell over the plush chair in front of the desk but instead he lent on the unlit stone fireplace. "Why would you say that?"

A croaky laugh erupted from Rodolphus with no humour in his tone. He rose from his seat and leant his long frame on his desk.

"Come now Severus, we are all allies here who think the same. Only a few words from you and Lucius and it was as clear as day what you were planning. The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

Rodolphus examined his colleague his blue eyes sunk into Snape's black eyes waiting for a sign. He received none, Snape's pose remained straight, and his face blank and his long pale hands did not dart to his wand in his pocket. Impressive, Rodolphus thought, always the talented liar. But this time he could not fool him. Only a few days ago his younger brother had visited and told him how Snape was planning to assassinate the Dark Lord for what Snape had said was for the good of all purebloods. Rabastan had remained undecided whether he would act but with only a few words from his older brother Rodolphus knew Rabastan would fall in line. With a smirk he continued, his voice brisk and laced with fury which had remained hidden for too long as far as Rodolphus was concerned.

"Luckily I agree with what I can gather your plans are. I may remain loyal to the cause, but I have no hesitation in assassinating that monster."

For the first time a smirk appeared on Snape's face as he received confirmation of an ally to his cause.

"I am glad to hear of it, we will only have one shot at it and I want as many people with us as possible."

"I assume Lucius has already signed up,"

"Not yet, though Yaxley, Avery and Mulciber have already agreed. Only a few more words to Lucius and he shall join as well."

Rodolphus nodded and a ruthless smile materialised on his face. He held Snape's gaze for a moment before he turned his back and returned to his desk.

"Good, I believe we shall continue this conversation on another day."

Another nod and Snape opened the door and left. Rodolphus resumed his reading. The conversation had been short (to minimise any unwanted suspicions) but the confirmation he had gathered from it made triumph leak into his brain. Unlike his wife his demeanour remained composed even if every ounce of his broken heart urged him to find his former master and blast that bastard to pieces.

Soon he thought, _soon._


	2. Fear For Another

Finally here is the next chapter, it took longer than I thought but the wait for the next chapter should not have as long a wait. I mentioned in the first chapter that this fic would only be five chapters in length, but I have recently enlarged it significantly. Expect appearances from many other cannon characters such as the Order in later chapters.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter it was my favourite to write so far and is actually the first time I have written Lucius's PoV. It should also be noted that in the second section I had the elf appear directly into the bedroom. This was deliberate as I believe that purebloods consider elves as so much less than humans that they do not care if they invade their privacy.

Feedback is appreciated as always and thank you for the reviews for last chapter

* * *

Fear For Another

Unlike Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy could not say his choice was easy. He was constantly weighing up his options, ever since Severus had planted the seed of treachery in his brain. Every night as his beautiful wife snoozed peacefully, he tossed and turned restlessly; while during the day, he sat in his leather arm chair and stared into an empty grate.

Lucius knew the evil that lurked in the Dark Lord's soul. Time and time again he had endured hell because of it, they all had. He knew how his brother in law suffered; alone at night in bed, his belly full of scotch as he tried to rid himself of the image of his master on top of his wife. Malfoy leant over and lifted a crystal glass of wine to his lips and took a long sip. He shuddered. Lucius had never been more grateful that he had married Narcissa. She was nothing less than perfect - unbelievably beautiful, an amazing mother and always there for her husband. But she was both the reason for why he should act, and why he could not.

For a year he had seen her face pale to a chalky grey with worry, and her body contort and flail with pain as she suffered for her husband's failure. His pain he could live with, but her suffering he could not. He wanted to punish the man who had hurt his Narcissa, but Lucius knew full well if their plan to kill the Dark Lord failed a jet of green light would not just be headed for Lucius - but for his wife, and poor Draco too.

Uncharacteristically he took a large gulp of wine and emptied the crystal glass. Malfoys did not behave in such an unruly manner, but Lucius could not control himself this time, with such images haunting him. Even if he did nothing, it was possible that his wife could still be punished if Lucius made even the slightest slip up. As hard as Lucius toiled he knew eventually it would happen. It was unavoidable.

Small footsteps sounded behind him and Lucius raised an elegant blonde eyebrow as an elf appeared behind him. His grey eyes lazily examined the three foot tall creature; its over sized eyes were like quaffles, and lowered respectfully.

"Dotty is apologising master, there are a group of men at the door who wish to see you, sir." It squeaked hesitatingly, fearing the consequences for upsetting her master.

With a nod from her master the elf left the room to carry out his orders. Lucius placed the crystal glass back on the table by his right side and he pulled his thoughts together. He knew the Dark Lord could not be allowed to carry on the way he had. The praise the public was bestowing on his master made it clear. He was now nothing more than a dictator; he could clearly command anything from the people. Ultimate power to such an evil man was terrifying even to his old followers. But if Lucius could take down the Dark Lord and take his position, such power would be his! As long as they succeeded.

"Good evening," Lucius welcomed the figures of Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Yaxley, and Avery who were led along the long hallway by an elf, each with anxious or hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Good evening, Lucius I do apologise for disturbing you at this late hour. But it was essential that I see you about the discussion we had about the Dark Lord the other day." Murmured Snape silkily as he advanced to the forefront of the group. Lucius examined his old friend curiously, he was certainly unusually candid and his face displayed an eagerness that was usually hidden behind an impenetrable blank expression. His grey eyes fell on the fellows who gathered around Severus and each looked up at Lucius hopefully with an almost desperate gleam in their eyes. Finally, Lucius thought, true appreciation for his own greatness.

"Of course. It has been weighing on my mind heavily as well."

"Understandable. It is a difficult decision to make - but I did not expect you to make it without more information. You see, the plan is already set. The Dark Lord is no longer immortal and we plan to simply ambush him at the meeting tomorrow where we have already made sure that only the Death Eaters loyal to our cause will attend. We intend to inform the rest that it has been rescheduled."

So it was planned out and it was a good plan, Lucius pondered. His grey eyes skirted the fireplace to his right to avoid the eager gazes of his comrades. The Dark Lord's alleged immortality could always have been an issue, but that was apparently no problem. As too were the loyal Death Eaters, but would they all believe that the meeting had been rescheduled?

"And they all believed that? Even if they did, would not they kill us all when they heard what we did to the Dark Lord?"

"You mean Bellatrix no doubt," A silent nod was the only answer Snape needed before he continued. "I saw her as a problem too. She would no doubt ask the Dark Lord if we told her the meeting was cancelled, so Rabastan volunteered to lead her out of the room when we do the deed."

Rabastan nodded his blonde head swiftly in the middle of the group, his blue eyes enthusiastic as they always were, despite a bleak decade and a half in prison. Lucius could never understand that, especially when he was compared to his brother who had been eaten away by Azkaban. But his smiling face was still not enough to convince Lucius, so he continued his line of questioning.

"But when she does find out, her reaction will be worrisome."

"Indeed it is a possibility. I personally think that it would be safer to just kill her as well."

"No!" Cried Rodolphus from the back of the crowd as he pushed through; his wand was in his hand, which shook slightly with horror. "You can't! You can't touch her! Without the Dark Lord she will not do anything."

Despite himself Lucius found himself staring into Rodolphus's blue eyes. In some ways they looked like his own; begging and pleading but tearless. Passionately they silently begged for his wife's life. It was so unlike Rodolphus who was usually so composed. Lucius felt his own heart twinge for the man, even if the woman he wanted to protect was a bitch and a whore.

"Don't worry Rodolphus, Bella is not the one we need to kill," blue eyes gazed at him hopefully as his brother wrapped a comforting arm around his broad shoulders. "We can calm her down, and only if we can't control her will we have to deal with her."

Rodolphus nodded back, his gaze on the floor. There was nothing else Lucius could do if Bellatrix decided to act up. Which was highly possible considering her questionable mental state.

"And I shall convince a few more to join us. I am sure at least Macnair and maybe Gregory Goyle will join us." Lucius added to the room and again he felt in control as they all stared back at him leaning into his voice. The power was nice.

"Perhaps Draco too?"

"No Severus!" Lucius felt himself cry, losing the Malfoy dignity again.

"I am just making a suggestion." Severus answered back calmly and Lucius was not sure if he really understood. The ice in Lucius's grey eyes melted and he glared fire at his old friend. How could he suggest involving Draco? His gaze seemed to have impacted Severus who changed his tone. "Well we best be off for now. The meeting is tomorrow morning and a few of us need to check with our fellows and Rodolphus you said you would check to make sure the Dark Lord is coming when you deliver some paper work."

Rodolphus nodded before he left without a word, his brother trailed along behind him. The others followed suit, though a few did shake Lucius's hand and thank him for his support. Lucius smirked to himself at the thought, as he resettled into his leather arm chair and refilled his glass. Now his mind was set, it was all a matter of preparing, if the event was to happen at his home he may need to secure exits.

Lucius was interrupted from his musings when the drawing room door opened, again. His wife stood in the door way, her light blue eyes focused on him, her eyebrows creased in worry, and her blonde hair was disheveled from sleep.

"Lucius, there you are! Why are you not in bed?" Her voice was a soft whisper, and as the feminine tones reached him, Lucius felt his racing heart calm a little. Wordlessly he rose to greet his wife, his eyes focused on her flawless features. His arms wrapped around her small waist and he leant his head on her shoulder. The scent of roses reached his nose from her hair. Her arms held him close and rubbed his back, and her expression was full of worry. "What is wrong my dear? Just talk to me."

Lucius did not comment straight away, he just enjoyed the feeling of his wife's embrace. She and Draco really were his world. No one else would ever see him like this; troubled and unsure of himself, desperately seeking comfort. His heart urged him to open his mind to her, let her in and soothe him, but his head knew he could not.

"I'm sorry Cissy I can't. It would put you in too much danger." He replied his voice muffled by her hair.

At the sound of the word danger her shoulders shuddered a little and she drew away from him, her blue eyes focused on his grey eyes with worry.

"What are you planning?"

"I just want you to be safe," and this time he found her carefully manicured hands and squeezed them lightly. "I need to do this. So we no longer need to live in fear. So we can go on living the life we used to."

Narcissa's eyebrows knitted in confusion and fear leaked into her eyes. Lucius could tell she was worried and he wanted to hold her close and protect her from the world. That is what he had always wanted. It was why he was now convinced he must dispose of his former master. If he was gone. They could possibly finally be safe with nothing to fear.

Another pair of footsteps sounded in the hallway and Lucius drew his eyes away from his wife to see his son in the doorway where Narcissa had appeared before. His pointed face, which was so similar to his father, was directed at his parents, his expression curious.

"Father I saw Severus when he was leaving and he said you wanted to see me about something."

Before Lucius could reply Narcissa had wrenched her hands from his and turned to him, her eyes fiery, and lips stretched into a thin line that made her appear alarmingly like her elder sister. Lucius felt himself flinch and knew how she was going to react.

"No! Absolutely not! You tell me you are involved in something dangerous and now you attempt to drag your twenty year old son into it when his life has just settled down." Her voice was high pitched and alarmingly like a shriek; so unlike his dainty wife. Lucius's eyes settled over his son, and even though he had said a similar thing to Severus not long ago, he was beginning to realise he would need to call on his son again. Draco was going to be at the meeting anyway.

"I know Cissy, but we need more allies or the plan will not work. And Draco will be at the meeting tomorrow anyway. We need as many people as possible. We will only have one shot at him."

Both Narcissa's and Draco's eyes widen in surprise as they realise what he planned to do. Draco cringed at the thought but he managed to draw himself up a little.

"Say no more father, you know you can count on me."

Lucius could tell Draco was afraid, but despite it he seemed eager to help out. Pride for his son bubbled inside him and Lucius felt this overwhelming urge to embrace him. After the Dark Lord was taken care of Lucius swore he would never put his son in another dangerous position again.

As Lucius explained what they had to do, Narcissa remained quiet. She felt like her life was spiraling out of control again. The Dark Lord had finally forgiven them for their actions in the war. They were no longer constantly tortured and humiliated. But if Lucius's plan failed they would all be in danger again and most likely killed and tortured. Every inch of her body hoped it went as planned.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the unfaithful colleagues and traitorous snakes that surrounded the Dark Lord Bellatrix Lestrange was sure of her loyalty. That loyalty was not just shown by the fact that she was lying naked in the Dark Lord's bed, her eyes glued to his tall, thin frame. His red eyes focused on the blood red sunrise outside as he leant on the window frame wearing nothing but a black dressing gown.

"My Lord, you are awake." Bellatrix called and broke the silence, her voice husky from sleep. Her Lord heard but he did not show his recognition by lifting his gaze from the window. "My Lord, are you troubled?"

"No, why would I be?" The Dark Lord replied carelessly his back still turned to her.

"I just keep thinking about what Trelawney. I can't help but think…"

Swiftly he turned on his heel his red eyes fixed her with a harsh glance.

"You are still worried about what that fool said?"

"My Lord..."

"No!" He snapped. Fury laced his voice as he stepped forward and, before Bellatrix could react, his long fingers clenched around her shoulders and slammed her head up against the headboard. It dizzied her for a moment and, even though his nails drew blood, she did not attempt to move. "Don't you dare doubt me!"

Black eyes only stared at her Lord, little fear evident in her gaze. He was angry, that much was obvious. But her faith in him made her sure that any punishment he chose to bestow on her, she would take without fuss. Her master was always right and must never be doubted. To be honest with herself she was a little turned on by this position; his breath hot on her face, his lower body only half a foot away, covered only by a sheet and the dressing gown that he wore...

But no, she thought. Bella was not quite insane enough to think such thoughts were helpful now. Not quite anyway.

"How could I doubt your greatness when it surrounds me constantly? I just..." She choked on her words for a moment before continuing. "I know it is impossible, but if there was even the slightest chance that anything could happen to you. I…"

Bella trailed off. Her eyes for the first time left his, ashamed at her weakness.

"Blakey is apologising master, but there is a man downstairs to see master." A high pitched voice of an elf squeaked, it's over sized head bowed in submission from where it had appeared. Bella's dark eyes looked up for a moment to see her Lord dismiss the creature.

Red eyes met her for a moment and again she felt foolish as she stared into those bottomless fiery pits. He withdrew his gaze and pushed himself off the bed. He turned on his heel and began getting dressed, his back to her.

"My Lord..."

"Get dressed and come downstairs. Then if you must, have your foolish concerns." The Dark Lord murmured. A feeling of relief settled in her and she rose and complied.

They walked together out of the room and down the dark, polished, wooden staircase. Each step Bella wanted to lunge for his hand and hold it tight and urge him not to go downstairs. She had no idea why she felt that way, though it was very early in the morning, and there was Trelawney's prophecy. She had to keep telling herself that, everything had to be alright. It had to be.

Bellatrix and her master reached the bottom stairs and examined the man who awaited them. His once brown hair streaked with grey and his frame tall and imposing.

"My Lord, I am sorry for such an early arrival but I was eager to present this report for you to examine before the meeting this morning." Rodolphus's tone was brisk and professional as he extended the parchment to his Lord who summoned it into his hand. "The meeting is at eight o'clock is it not, my Lord?"

Bellatrix felt fear bubble at her stomach. Rodolphus had come to check that her Lord was going to the meeting and there he would be surrounded by the likes of Malfoy and Snape whose loyalty could not be trusted. He would be alarmingly vulnerable, even with all his awe inspiring power.

She visibly shuddered and stared at her Lord, her black eyes begging him to reconsider. To her surprise his red eyes briefly met her gaze.

"Yes that was correct, however now I may not come." Inside she sighed with immense relief.

"And take away the immense pleasure we all feel in your presence, my Lord. It has just been so long since we have been with you." Rodolphus gushed and Bellatrix was reminded in a strange way of herself.

"The Death Eaters do deserve such an honour. Perhaps I may come."

"Thank you my Lord I am glad you understand," and with a low bow he was dismissed.

Bellatrix stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs, her Lord beside her. Her mind was reeling unable to process what had happened. Every thought that went through her brain ended in the same conclusion.

"He came to convince you," she murmured quietly her eyes wide and voice breathless. The Dark Lord turned to her and faced her directly.

"Rodolphus is loyal - you of all people should know that." His voice was low and all she could do was nod, she wanted to believe what he had said. "It will be fine. No- one can harm me."

His long cold fingers stretched out from his side and stroked her face, her hair, and her cheeks and settled near her lips. His thin lips met hers. Her arms settled around his neck and his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. But Bella was shocked, completely surprised. The kiss itself was unexpected by its unusual gentleness. Its rarity. The embraces that they shared were normally only full of fire and passion, never gentle. It was unusual but there was no way Bella was complaining, she just enjoyed the moment.

It ended a moment later. The Dark Lord's hands settled on her shoulder and he pushed her back. She stumbled a little but remained upright her eyes glued to his red irises.

"Go. Go home; I shall see you again in a few hours. Everything shall be fine; you have no need to worry." His voice was cold but not as determined as he usually was. There was some kind of hesitancy in the way he spoke, almost as if he was trying to convince himself as well as her. Her own heart felt frozen, this was not the strong and mighty master she knew.

"My Lord..."

"Bellatrix! Go, don't make me say it again." He snapped and this time her old master was back. His eyes were fiery as they glared at her and this time he seemed to have convinced himself. His own arrogance conquered his fear of death.

For the first time Bellatrix considered disobeying him; staying with him and making sure he could not go to the meeting. But again her Lord's power compelled her to follow his orders. She bowed low.

"Goodbye, my Lord."

"Goodbye Bella."

With a final bow Bella smiled and turned from her master and urged her feet forward, step by step. She pulled the heavy wooden door open and her face did not turn to him. Her mind was fighting a battle with itself; one side telling her it would be fine, the other worrying. She had to erase the side that worried she could not allow herself to even consider what would happen if something happened to him.

How she could survive even for a moment? He was her everything, after all.


	3. The Beginning or The End?

When I first began this story I originally intended to update it once a week. That is still my aim, but this time you all get an additional update. This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I absolutely adored writing. It is my first time writing Voldemort's POV so I would love some feedback, I tried as hard as I could to write him as in character as possible. As you have seen (and will see more pronounced when the Order finally make their appearance) I shall be doing multiple POV's. If there is anyone you particularly want to see just tell me and I will see what I can do

* * *

The Beginning or The End?

A loud crack like a whip reverberated against the tall, unyielding yew hedge that stretched along a small, pebbled laneway. It travelled straight for a few miles until one side arced to the left towards a set of imposing wrought iron gates. The Dark Lord's tall, proud frame strode towards the gate and he did not hesitate, even when a figure appeared with a louder crack behind him. Her sequined shawls and bushy brown hair flew back in the light breeze.

"My Lord," Trelawney called in her infamous misty tones for the second time in a fortnight. "Danger is upon you."

"Get away you foolish woman, I never want to see you again!" The Dark Lord snapped. He turned his back on her and resumed his swift pace. He did not see the small smirk on her face, or her head shake to the side, as he slinked through the gates as if he were a ghost. His majestic pace did not cease as the impressive dark wooden door, lined with silver, effortlessly slid on its hinges to greet him.

A wide entrance hall met his gaze, with magnificent cream carpet that cushioned his dragon hide boots as he descended down a wide hallway. The elegance of the place even impressed the Dark Lord; a perfect pureblood manor complete with thousand year old portraits of ancestors that appropriately bowed as he passed. It was no wonder he had resided in the manor for so long, until a year ago when his own manor built.

With a flick of his long, spider-like fingers, and without the use of his wand, the door in front of him drifted open; being the Dark Lord it was almost mandatory that he gift his Death Eaters with a show of his might, even if it was only a simple piece of wandless magic.

Not even half of his followers had arrived yet. Being relatively early they were arranged in a few different groups around the drawing room. At their master's arrival all of the inhabitants of the room turned and bowed low. The Dark Lord waved his hand lazily and dismissed them from their positions and he arranged himself in the high backed chair at the head of the table, about ten feet from the lit marble fireplace.

As soon as he sat down the host (or really the man whose house it was) hurried over to his Lord and wordlessly he delicately placed a tea cup next to his master's long fingered right hand. He nodded and held the fine china in his grasp and brought it near his thin lips. His snake light nostrils flared as he savored the scent. Lucius's elves always knew how to prepare a fine brew, and recognised the uncommon fact that the Dark Lord appreciated a couple of sugars in his tea.

"My Lord," whispered Bellatrix to his right, as she leaned towards him. Her dark eyes stared at him silently begging. "Perhaps I should have that cup."

"Do you insult Lucius's tea brewing skills?" The Dark Lord chortled a little at his own joke and a few of the other Death Eaters around nervously echoed his tones. Bella's recent worry for him was both flattering and irritating. He understood her feelings; he knew that they both shared the same fear after all. Yet she must learn to not doubt him.

He felt more than a little foolish that a few hours ago she had made him hesitate about attending this meeting, even if it was only for a moment. He must control any passing feelings of fondness he felt for her, she was nothing more than a favourite possession after all. How could she even have reason to fear anything happening to him? He was the most powerful man in the world, the conqueror of death and the leader of Great Britain.

For dramatic effect he took a long sip of tea, and he felt the hot liquid slide down his throat. Bella's eyes widened, but the only impact was a slight scolding of his throat from drinking the too hot liquid so quickly.

"I am fine Bella. Do you really think I could be killed by poison?" He whispered quietly to her. Bella seemed to understand and looked down ashamedly, as was appropriate. The Dark Lord allowed his red eyes to linger over her face, before he turned to Severus, who stood near his chair to discuss the happenings at Hogwarts.

As he conversed with Severus his ears picked up a conversation between Rabastan and Bella. It did not matter to him, as he heard Rabastan ask Bella to talk to him outside. She certainly thought it did, he could still feel her eyes trained on him (which was not that unusual). When he did not turn his head she reluctantly left the room.

"It was a cold night last night was it not my Lord," Lucius added as he and a few other Death Eaters approached the fireplace behind the Dark Lord's high backed chair.

"Funny, I did not notice." The Dark Lord replied as he turned back to Snape. He could not admit to his Death Eaters that he felt the weather like a mere mortal.

His eyes briefly scanned his followers and he noted they were all gathered around the fireplace only a few feet from him. He felt a little concerned, but he pushed that thought to the side, he had ensured his Death Eaters were too loyal to betray him.

He was content in his thoughts, until he noticed a summoning spell shoot out of Lucius's wand. Instinctively he deflected the spell, but, at the same time a spell contacted with his back and he was thrown off his chair onto the wooden floor. He moved his wand into his hand but again multiple curses contacted with him, binding him in tight ropes that constricted the air flow in his lungs and forced him to lose his hold on his wand.

He roared with fury and struggled with the bonds that pressed into his stomach. He tried to force his magic into his hands to use any form of wandless magic. Yet even for him that was impossible. The ropes around him was too tight, they cut off most of the blood flow to his limbs and turned them purple and rendered any magic as impossible. He also suspected that one of the other curses that had hit him had also minimized his magic for a while.

A steel-capped boot kicked him in the ribs. The Dark Lord felt one shatter as he was thrown onto his back. His red eyes glared at his Death Eaters as they advanced, each with their wand pointed at his chest as he lay flat on the floor. He tried denying it, but he felt fear bubble in his stomach.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? How dare you even consider betraying me? Traitors, the lot of you!" The Dark Lord shrieked through his binding as he struggled, but only his hands and feet flailed weakly. At their Lord's anger a few of the Death Eaters hesitated, even if it was impossible for him to do anything other then twitch and scream in fury.

"No my Lord, we are not the traitors. You are nothing more than a half blood - yet you play the tyrant." Spat Malfoy, his voice calm as he stood at the forefront of the group.

Fear and anger took over the Dark Lord's body completely. They now all knew his secret and no doubt Malfoy had used it to rouse hatred.

"Yet I led you all to greatness, with the whole of the wizarding world under our control. You have destroyed the cause when it was finally successful." Red eyes swept over the crowd and attempted to find an ally. His eyes landed on Rodolphus. "Even you Rodolphus, when you continue to profess your loyalty to the cause."

Rodolphus's blue eye looked directly into his former master's eyes; his body as imposing as always with no fear evident in his features.

"We still are loyal to the cause, just not to you."

Despite himself the Dark Lord let out a low chuckle of laughter as he realised the source of hate that bubbled in those blue eyes.

"How sweet Rodolphus this about Bella, why am I not surprised? What is wrong Lestrange? Annoyed that she comes crawling to my bed every night? That, when I do not feed her desires she comes to you, and while you take your marital rights from her the only way she can gain any kind of satisfaction from you is if she thinks of me? How often does she call my name then, Rodolphus?"

"Enough!" Rodolphus roared and lunged forward. He slammed his foot into the Dark Lord's face before he was pulled back.

Blood leaked down his pale face, and the Dark Lord considered that while it was not the most intelligent move, it was necessary. His pride demanded he fight back in some way.

"Wait a moment Rodolphus, there is something he must know first," Called Snape from the back of the crowd where he had subtly disappeared to; his dark eyes gleamed and his mouth was set in a determined expression. "You see every one of your precious Horcruxes are gone. Avery is dealing with Nagini now. What do you say?"

His red eyes were wide and for the second time in recent memory the Dark Lord felt shocked. He had to be bluffing; they could not have destroyed all his Horcruxes! But then if they knew about Nagini...

No! He could not be defeated.

But a quick legilmency (which unlike pure wand magic he found he could use, possible as it involved minds rather than bodies) on the figures that surrounded him suggested they had destroyed them. He would have to persuade them, he was the Dark Lord, of course he could.

But after another glance he was well aware of the glares that they sent at him; a mixture of anger and hunger for power like rabid dogs after a scrap of meat.

Maybe Bella, or someone else would come in?

But the doors were sealed shut, and no footsteps could be heard on the carpeted floor.

For the first time there was fear in his eyes. Now he had no hope. He understood what Trelawney had foreseen and what Bella had warned about. After all he had done he was going to be killed as he lay bound on the ground surrounded by his old followers.

"Now!" Cried Snape and a dozen jets of green light soared out of the wands that surrounded him. Each of them hit him and the Dark Lord inexplicably felt...

_Nothing._

The crowd watched as the green light faded over the body in front of them, most of them expected something to happen, but nothing did. They were silent, until together, they seemed to accept their success. The crowd erupted with cheers and cries of delight and some shot jets of light from their wand into the ceiling that caused scorch marks to appear on the white ceiling.

After he spared a look to the damage to his ceiling Lucius automatically went into action and began delegating tasks to his comrades. Some left the room swiftly as they rushed to deliver the news to the ministry.

Their joy was only interrupted when the door slammed on its hinges and hit the wall with a loud bang. Each figure turned to see Rabastan as he ran into the room with a slight limp to his right leg and a rip in his robes; he face was flushed and worried.

"Rabastan what happened? Where is Bella?" Asked Rodolphus straight away, as he rushed to his brother's side. Out of breath Rabastan answered quickly at a speed that only half the group could understand.

"Avery is duelling her now. Macnair announced what happened and she flew into a rage. Avery is trying to buy some time for her to calm down."

"I doubt much of Avery will be left then," Rodolphus answered, his eyes narrowed and his brow creased as he realised what her behaviour would mean.

As Rodolphus predicted it took another two minutes for the door to be blown off its hinges and Bella to appear; her robes were streaked with blood, face flushed, wand out and worry in her dark eyes.

"Welcome Bella," Called Lucius, as he approached her hesitantly, his wand wisely in his hand. Her eyes met his for a moment before she examined the rest of the room. A group of her comrades stood in a huddle and she moved further into the room. She concentrated and spotted a mass of black robes behind the circle of Death Eaters.

Her dark eyes widened and her face fell and her wand dropped from her grasp in shock, confirming that Macnair had not been lying with his announcement. A feral shriek erupted from her and she launched herself through the crowd and fell on her knees before the lifeless body. Her hands grasped the thin shoulders and wailed to the room.

"My Lord!" Her voice was pitched high enough to shatter glass. "My Lord! My Lord! My Lord!"

Her nails dug into his shoulders and her eyes were snapped shut as she concentrated on the feel of her hands on his shoulders and as she tried stop the...

_Tears. _

One by one they fell down her pointed nose onto her master's face. She tried to gain control of herself, she never cried, never! But here she was - surrounded by her so called comrades, her hands grasping her master's lifeless body and tears were falling down her face. She was behaving like those weak women who did nothing but hide under the robes of their husbands. She should have been up on her feet blasting the traitors that surrounded her to pieces. Those traitorous bastards who dared betray her Lord!

_But she could not._

Black eyes remained filled with tears and every inch of her long fingers stroked his cool face, which was steadily getting colder like her heart.

Her mind whirled with the same thoughts over and over again. What could she do without him? The man who had marked her in every way that was possible; her mind, body and soul. Who had taught her everything. Who she had followed to the end. Who she had killed for, tortured for, and did anything else he requested?

Who she had loved more than anything else in the world.

Bellatrix felt a hand curl around her shoulder she wanted to lash out strike it off and curse him viciously, but despite herself she could not draw her hand away from her master to push it off.

"He was a great man," Lucius murmured from some faraway place. "But he was dangerous and could destroy everything that we held dear."

It did not take legilmency to realise what Malfoy meant; Narcissa and Draco. The image flashed into Bella's mind; herself kneeling besides the bodies of her sister and her nephew. Her mind did not feel fazed in the least, even if she did love Narcissa.

Narcissa just meant nothing compared to the Dark Lord.

But somehow she still did not lash out at Lucius as he continued.

"We mean you no harm Bella. You can carry on with your job and your life, nothing will have changed."

Nothing will have changed? Her mind scoffed at the thought, but at the same time, another idea entered her mind. It felt as if it was whispered to her by the Dark Lord himself; his snake like voice reached her ear and his long fingers stroked her hair. She could act the part, flatter them for their effort and at the same time rally the masses to destroy those traitors! Her Lord would be proud.

"Of course I shall do it then," and Bella's voice felt dull to her own ears.

She could imagine Lucius's smug expression, filled with glee, and Rodolphus's frame visibly relaxed with relief but her eyes did not lift from her master's face. She thought only of him, her brain barely processed Lucius ordering the traitors to head to the Ministry.

Some part of her grief sodden brain seemed to recognise that she was alone with her master at last. As the door closed her knees gave way and her head fell on his chest. Her sobs were muffled by his unmoving body as she clung to him for dear life.

"Bella! Oh Merlin!" A voice cut into the cocoon of silence that surrounded her. She did not raise her head or her gaze and just continued to lay with her master.

A pair of arms grasped her shoulders and pulled her back off her master. Angry protests left Bella's mouth and she struggled weakly for a moment. Her dark eyes glared angrily until she recognised the scarred and pointed face of Antonin Dolohov. The real sorrow in Antonin's face for her Lord was probably the only reason she did not lash out at him for disturbing her and her master.

"I am sorry Bella I could not do anything. I was told by Rabastan last night that the meeting was cancelled and when I was at the ministry today I heard the announcement from Macnair what had happened."

Bella nodded meekly and she did believe his words. He at least was loyal.

She stayed still for a while in his embrace; his arms around her shacking body and her head on his shoulder. She felt frozen, unable to act.

But her Lord's voice was back. He whispered to her his thin lips brushed against her ear. He was encouraging her as he had always done in life.

"It is not over," she felt her lips say and her Lord's words encouraged some common sense in herself. She pushed herself out of Antnin's arms and instead knelt next to him in front of their master's body.

"Revenge?" He questioned, his voice full of anger like hers.

"Of course," she murmured back. Her head was full of schemes of blood lust and torture that would make her master proud.

It was not over. Not even by a long shot.


	4. Drawing The Battle Lines

Last chapter I mentioned that I would always get a chapter done once a week, of course with this chapter I am forced to eat my words. I did try but my beta was too busy to edit this chapter for me and I had to ask someone else who still did an amazing job (thank you justifiedhappenings). Though in compensation this is the longest chapter so far. This chapter I present my first attempt at Dolohov's point of view (after spelling his name correctly, which I have just gone back and edited last chapter) as well as Narcissa's point of view.

Just some things I want to mention. The use of the first name 'Thomas' for Nott was deliberate, he was one of the boys who went to school with young Tom Riddle so I imagine for Riddle the fact that one of his classmates had the same name as him would have been infuriating. Also as Dolohov mentions Mulciber was not a pureblood but was in fact a half blood with a mudblood father. He despises muggles as much as any of the other Death Eaters but his background was to highlight my belief that not all Death Eaters can come from the upper class of pureblood society.

Also I recently updated my author's notes from the first chapter to highlight the added involvement of the order which I think needed to be done. For the same reason I added Harry into the character filter (sorry Lucius).

* * *

Drawing The Battle Lines

It is irony in its purest form. Underneath the peacock blue ceiling, on the podium where their old leader once preached to the masses, stood another. Lucius Malfoy's composed voice echoed through the atrium where an audience had been assembled. Every head was directed in his direction and each set of ears peaked with interest at the tale he crafted; where the brave actions of a few had slain a vicious dictator for the good of all. While some seemed mesmerised and influenced by his words others appeared unconvinced and scrutinised the words carefully.

It was not until two of the dark stone fireplaces erupted with emerald light that the blonde man's voice faltered. His grey eyes focused on the fireplaces where two figures materialised on the hearth, the crowd followed his gaze.

Antonin Dolohov stepped firmly out of the fireplace. He flicked his wand, vanishing the dust off his simple black robes. His face, twisted and scarred from years of battle, turned to his companion. Her face was cold and serious. She flung her black hair over her shoulder with the trade mark Black Family swagger. Antonin constructed his features into a smile which he shone on a few members of the audience before looking up to Malfoy with a cocky gleam in his eyes. Poor Malfoy, Antonin thought, he would have thought his plan would go off without a hitch.

The plan had of course been Bella's. It reeked of her stereotypical flashiness; appearing in the middle of the atrium of the Ministry of Magic whilst Lucius attempted to seduce the crowd to his side and while his minions attempted to hunt them down.

Bella's feminine frame strode through the crowd as each audience member darted back away from her in alarm. Antonin, along with the other still loyal Death Eaters, who were now also appearing out of the fireplaces, followed closely behind. Bella's dark eyes were glued to Malfoy and Antonin was relieved to see she at least attempted to hide the festering fury in her eyes. It would not do for Bella to murder him before they told their side of the story.

"I apologise for interrupting your little speech Lucius, I just hoped to say a few words to the crowd that you have so conveniently assembled here. After you have finished, of course." Her lips smirked at him and her voice carried over the heads of the crowd to Lucius. His lips visibly thinned at the realisation that he would have no choice but allow her to talk.

With a clear determination to draw attention to himself, and with traditional Malfoy pompous manner he continued. This time, however, the crowd's attention was distracted by the group that made their way to the base of the podium. Antonin and Bella's gaze were drawn to Severus Snape and Antonin gripped the handle of his own wand in hatred. He considered reaching forward and grasping his partner's shoulder to stop her leaping forward and ripping him to shreds right there. But he did not need to; she did as promised and stayed composed. Antonin knew that for her it was immensely difficult. He was loyal to their former master but no one's loyalty could compare to Bellatrix Lestrange's.

A hundred hands sounded as Lucius left the platform, yet many of the crowd's arms stayed at their sides. They seemed unsure of Malfoy's words.

He moved automatically to Snape's side and the rest of the traitors mimicked his actions. A few stared at Antonin and Bella as they whispered heatedly to one other. Antonin spotted Rodolphus among them but his broad shoulders did not turn towards his wife. Antonin assumed he could not bare the thought of seeing the hatred in her dark eyes.

Without pause and without concern Bellatrix left his side and took her place on the podium that Lucius had just left. The click of Bella's heels echoed around the hall and each sets of eyes focused on her, including those of thee traitors who had betrayed the Dark Lord. She was certainly an imposing figure (although not compared to the Dark Lord). So different to the young girl she had been when she first joined the Death Eaters and when he had helped teach her Occluemency.

Antonin waited for her words, like the rest. They had discussed what she would say but she was a loose cannon at the best of times and her grief intensified that fact. More than a few of their comrades, such as Thomas Nott, had disapproved of the arrangement that she speak. He had never approved of her; her uninhibited anger and outgoing nature disgusted him, especially in a woman. However, Thomas remained silent, his worried lined face was drawn to her, as was the face of his son Theodore who stood next to him.

Antonin looked around at the rest of his fellows; Mulciber and Rookwood had slinked into the crowd, near the front ready to carry out their part of the plan. He smirked and returned his gaze back to the podium to see Bella begin her speech.

"Fellow witches and wizards I implore you to listen to me. Lucius Malfoy has no doubt told you that the Dark Lord was nothing more than a vicious dictator who planned to kill you all without a second glance. However, this was clearly not the case, as you all must know. Surely with your own eyes you could see what a mighty, powerful, courageous and intelligent man that the Dark Lord was. He who led us all to salvation," Bella called.

Her voice rose in intensity and passion, unlike the cold and aloof voice of Lucius Malfoy. He was usually effective at convincing the crowd but this time it had failed. Beside him Antonin saw Thomas look at Bella with disgust; her passionate manner was the exact opposite of what they had planned, yet Antonin could seemed to be working. She continued her voice rose in force.

"The great Dark Lord was working towards a mighty, impressive and just government. For the first time there was peace-until these traitors!" She roared and her long finger pointed at Snape, Lucius and the rest accusingly. "Killed him! They planned it all. Lured our Lord into a place where he should have felt at ease. They surrounded him, bound him in tight ropes and as one killed him! No honour or courage shown by any of them. He was slaughtered and now the greatest man any of us will ever know is dead."

For the first time her voice faltered and it was so well timed, that if it was anyone but Bella, Antonin would have considered it was rehearsed. She lowered her dark, stormy eyes from the crowd and Antonin was reminded of when he had found her clinging to their Lord's cold, lifeless body. The first time he had ever seen her cry, the first time he suspected she ever really had.

Slowly her gaze rose to the crowd. Her voice was quieter, but everyone heard it as it drifted over their heads slowly attempting to penetrate their minds.

"What they have done cannot go unpunished. I intend to ensure that happens. I know you all know what you must do."

As if under the imperious curse, the crowd's enthusiasm for the Dark Lord was transformed into hatred for his murderers. Large sections turned their gaze to the traitors and drew their wands. As planned Mulciber and Rookwood began advancing to Snape and Malfoy and much of the crowd followed them. Though Antonin did notice some stayed still, watching quietly.

Snape inched back and Antonin could see him look at Lucius with worry etched in his face. Lucius nodded once and they seemed to have made their decision. Before anyone could stop them with a series of loud cracks and a twirl of their robes they disaparated, followed closely behind by the rest of the traitors.

The crowd roared their outrage as did Antonin and his allies. Bella had moved to his side and he looked at her expecting her fury to be indescribable.

But it was not. She had a smug look on her face and seemed oddly calm.

Antonin raised a thin grey eyebrow at her, expressing his confusion. She of all people wanted revenge for the Dark Lord's death. Near him Mulciber echoed his sentiments, though with a significant amount of muggle profanities, that Antonin would never have used. Unlike Antonin not all of his fellow Death Eaters had been raised in the aristocracy of pureblood families.

"Damn it they got away!" Mulciber snarled, in between a series of cuss words. He had his wand out ready to curse the traitors.

"For now, but our position is all the better for it. Now the public can see their cowardice even more clearly. Besides," an almost feral grin lit her worn but in so many ways still beautiful features. It reminded him of the old Bella; the woman who was just as feared as she was beautiful. He had of course noticed her beauty in her youth, but he had never possessed any true romantic feelings towards her. "When I get my hands on those traitors I want to take my time on them and I think it would be best if half of Wizarding Britain did not witness it."

Mucliber nodded in agreement hesitantly but Thomas looked a little uncomfortable, torturing had never been Thomas' foray. He supported the cause but would rather just do the job with little fuss. Eager to escape his current position he murmured his intentions to settle the crowd. He too ascended the podium to talk, leaving his son behind. To his eyes Antonin thought the young boy looked troubled, perhaps he found the situation troubling. Unlike his old house mate Vincent Crabbe who stood nearby and seemed to revel in the blood lust.

Antonin noticed various figures leaving at the back. He saw Rookwood and Judgson waiting behind a figure with flaming red hair to use the floo to leave. Antonin wished them all the best in finding the traitors but he did not give them much hope.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Bella. He certainly had an odd relationship with her. When she had first joined the Death Eaters he had been marked for nearly a decade but she was still the first female to join the group. He had considered her an oddity, yet had seen her potential and passion first hand and his respect for her had grown. But at the same time, he had wanted to protect the young girl and looked after in a way like she was his younger sister. Bella had of course resented the idea that she needed protection.

Antonin stared into her face that she seemed to be fighting to make emotionless like she had seen her master do. He knew she was suffering. He wondered if it was possible to heal her broken heart. He dropped the subject for a moment and tried to concentrate on the present (and simpler) situation when he addressed her.

"Will it not be difficult to find the traitors? They have enough intelligence to remain hidden."

"True, but I have a plan to flush them out of hiding. Lucius has already under estimated my faith in the Dark Lord and he will have done it again, not understanding what I am capable of. He will not think I will be angry enough to target Cissy to get to him. There is no way she would have fled or that Lucius would let her accompany him when they were in a dangerous position. He really thinks that if she is far away from him I will not touch her."

"Bella," Antonin began eyes wide in shock. Bella never had any hesitation in killing, but this was her sister, one of the few people she actually loved.

"Do not go soft on me as well Antonin. I shall kill Narcissa without a second thought. I shall send a letter telling Lucius that she is alive and that he must come to save her. He will come along with most of the others as they will be eager to kill us and take back the ministry. The rest of us will gather and meet them and we will defeat and punish them."

Antonin looked at her face that had managed to become stony. With a nod he suggested it was a good plan. Bella gave him a hard look and a matching nod without a word. There was definitely something eating at Bella but neither he nor anyone else could do anything to fix it. Satiating her rage and desire for revenge may be the only way to dull her pain for a few moments.

* * *

The fire roared in the hearth, the wood crackled and a woman leaned closer to the comforting heat. Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around herself, eyes teary and filled with worry. Being alone was not something she was used to. She had always been the baby in her youth coddled constantly and then married early to a man who doted on her.

But now she was alone.

Her husband and son had done the unthinkable, killed the Dark Lord. She had seen the danger in their plan but she knew it was what needed to be done, yet they had payed for their actions. They were forced to flee. Flee from her own sister.

Narcissa sighed to herself and squeezed her arms tighter. A slight creaking of the floor drew her gaze rapidly to the doorway. The woman of her thoughts stood there, dark hair flowing freely down her back and her wand and eyes directed to Narcissa. She was startled for only a moment, but to be honest with herself she was not very surprised. It was always possible that her sister could come calling; she just hoped she would not. Narcissa had just not wanted to think too much on the daunting reality. She could not bare to leave the manor; with Draco and Lucius gone it was the only thing that connected her to them.

She did not move from her seat or withdraw her wand to fight; there was no point duelling a women as talented and as powerful as her sister. Narcissa did not think she could even hurt Bella even if she had her at wand point.

"Hello Bella, come to finish me off?" She said, little emotion evident in her voice. Her sister was not fazed by the accusation and entered further into the room. Bella seemed unsure of herself for a moment and Narcissa hoped she had reconsidered her actions.

But she did not.

Bella's long fingers flicked her walnut wand and Narcissa felt her own wand loosen before it flew from her pocket into her sister's waiting hand.

"You betrayed us Narcissa. You are part of the reason why the Dark Lord is dead. I know Lucius would not have hid the truth from you. You could have stopped them, but you did not."

Narcissa was not surprised her calling her Narcissa not her childhood nickname, but she was by the dull timber in her sister's voice and her stony expression. The anger she had expected was not there. Bella continued in the same tone and her eyes became more concentrated, almost like the way her gaze used to focus on the Dark Lord.

"Where are they?"

Narcissa did not comment and her sister was prepared. Her dark heavily lidded eyes bored down on Narcissa's blue ones and a torrent of images flashed in her brain; her sitting at a long dining table alone for the past few days; in a cold bed her eyes on the side where Lucius slept; a final goodbye to her family- a long hug to Draco and short gentle kiss to Lucius. As Narcissa knew she would, Bella found nothing of importance; it would have been foolish for Lucius to tell her anything with a talented Legilmens for a sister.

However, Bella was not fazed and Cissy began to doubt if she had ever expected to find any answers. She braced herself for her sister's infamous torture curse. There was no doubt Bella's anger with the Dark Lords death would make her torture her sister.

But no curse came.

"As your sister I will be merciful. Goodbye Cissy," Bella murmured. Her voice emotionless as she raised her wand.

"Goodbye Bella."

Narcissa met her sister's eyes. In a way it had to come to this. Each sister had loved the other throughout their life; Bella always protected her, especially after Andromeda left. But their allegiance did not lie with each other. Narcissa did not regret anything as she closed her eyes she thought of the two blonde men who had been her world.

The jet of green light hit her chest and without another word, Narcissa crumpled onto the carpet. Her designer robes and long blonde hair fell elegantly around her only a few feet from the flames that still roared in the hearth.

Bellatrix stared down at the figure. After a kill she was always full of passion, triumph, joy and rage, but now her mind was blank. She did not regret what she had done. She had no choice.

She withdrew a short silver knife from the folds of her robes and approached the collapsed body of her sister. Without fuss she knelt beside the body and gently gripped a few strands of her sister's golden locks, swiping her knife through them. The strands fell onto her lap and, together with Narcissa's wand, she placed them into a simple roll of parchment which she had previously written upon.

Bella rose from her position and turned her back on her sister, now ready to deliver her letter. Eventually she would conduct a proper funeral, but now her heart was so filled with grief for her master that she could not consider the loss of her sister.

* * *

For the first time since his mother had given way to illness Severus Snape was not the only person who resided at Spinner's End (unless you counted having the service of a rat for two months a few years ago, which Severus did not). After he and his comrades had been chased out of the ministry they had all agreed to stay quiet for a few days to wait it out at Spinners End. It was not a permanent plan but the protections that Severus had enacted over the decades would give them some time to think. Something Severus at least, needed.

He sat now in the kitchen, with his head in his hands. Alone, except for the cauldron that bubbled away in the corner and the chipped wooden dining table with mismatched chairs. His triumph at the success of killing the Dark Lord had begun to fall away, since Bellatrix had incited the crowd. Her fanatical loyalty and rage meant that the regime she created would be almost as bad as the Dark Lord's

But at least he was gone.

The sight of the Dark Lord's body collapsing like a mortal man had filled Severus with relief. For Severus had not managed to convince all of himself that the plan would work. It was not until he had seen the fallen body of his former master that his worries had calmed. The Dark Lord really had died leaving him no reason to deliver the terrible knowledge he alone had been trusted with.

He was gone forever.

Finally.

Unfortunately that still did not mean he was in the clear. Bellatrix, Dolohov and the rest of them would need to be taken care of. He could wait for the right opportunity to try and retake the ministry that may never come or...

Severus could contact the Order. His mind did not think about them all the time. Ever since he had killed Dumbledore he had been ostracised from the group. He had to resort to subtlety trying to assist them whilst never revealing his true loyalties.

It was only when the Dark Lord took complete control of the ministry last year that he had acted. He had hunted them down and had managed to convince a few of them of his loyalties. Even Potter, who somehow did not act like the stubborn man his father was, had accepted his story. Together they had managed to destroy the remainder of the Dark Lord's horcruxes; the cup and the diadem. It was in fact Snape who had organised Avery to kill Nagini the morning the Dark Lord was killed

But since then he had avoided them. They would have stopped his plan, in their eyes' it would never have been right for a bunch of Death Eaters to assassinate the Dark Lord. They just did not realise that there was no alternative. They could not rely on a twenty year old boy to kill the greatest Dark Lord of the ages.

The problem was that he really could not ask for the Orders help in this situation. There was no way any of the Death Eaters would co-operate with them unless they had no choice.

A rush of noise from the corridor interrupted his thoughts. Lucius Malfoy rushed through the door, his pointed face lined with worry and a wand that was not his clutched in his hand along with a roll of parchment. Draco was close behind his face equally agitated. Severus raised his head and examined his friend, ready to hear what he had to say, assuming it was not just another complaint about their current living arrangements.

"Severus, I just received this letter-"Lucius said trailing off and unsure of himself for the first time in living memory. Shocked, Severus rose from his seat and allowed his eyes to trail over Draco's almost grey face. The others had arrived behind the Malfoys and they all seemed as clueless as he was.

Without a wordlessly, Lucius passed Severus the letter. He unrolled it carefully and a few blonde curls fell out. His curiosity peeked and recognising that the others were just as intrigued he read out the words.

"_Malfoy,_

_Your traitorous ways cannot go unpunished and punish you I shall. In consequence of you taking away the Dark Lord I shall take away the thing that is the most dear to you- Narcissa. She is in my possession now (see enclosed her wand and the strand of her lovely blonde hair) and do not think I will hesitate to kill her._

_You have till six o'clock or her life shall be forfeited. I expect you all to act a little less like the cowards that you are and come to your precious Manor._

_Bellatrix_

_P.S. Ensure Snape is with you. I want to deal with him personally. I am sure he was the mastermind of your plan."_

Severus finished the letter and looked up at the group, now understanding Lucius's anxiety. It was a fool's errand and if it were not for Narcissa, Lucius would have seen it as such. But it _was_ Narcissa and there was only desperation in those grey eyes.

"We have to go," said Draco breaking the silence. Draco now rarely spoke up; he was too daunted by the Death Eaters that surrounded him.

"Why would we be stupid enough to do that?" Snapped Avery from the back of the group, his round face staring at both Malfoys with an incredulous expression. "Go to our death by facing a mad Bellatrix?"

"Perhaps not," murmured Yaxley. Severus knew he must have a plan. Yaxley was not the type to do anything unless he was sure he could reap the benefits. It was the only reason he had joined the coup. "If Bellatrix, Antonin and the rest are killed it is possible that we can change the crowd's mind and take back the ministry. This will give us a perfect opportunity. If we all go we will outnumber any allies she could gather."

If it was an action that Lucius would not do to anyone other than his family, Severus assumed Lucius would have rushed to embrace Yaxley. But he only nodded in agreement and placed a supporting hand on Draco's shoulder who was attempting to stop himself shaking.

"It is still suicide!"Cried Avery and it confirmed Severus' view of him as nothing less than a coward. "You all have to see that."

Only a few members agreed with the comment, the rest seemed to be ready to act. Gregory Goyle and Walden Macnair moved towards the father and son in support and both Lestrange brothers nodded their heads in agreement. Severus was pleasantly surprised by Rodolphus' reaction, he thought he would not do anything to hurt his deluded wife.

"We shall all get ready and meet back here in an hour." Severus announced, for the first time expressing his own view. Yaxley was right, Bella needed to be killed and Severus did want to help Narcissa. As a bonus, if they failed it may convince the group to consider siding with the Order.

"Fine!" Snapped Avery and without a word he and a few others, left. Severus doubted whether he would see any of them again.

The remaining group started slowly filing out of the room, but there was one thing Severus needed to say.

"Lucius wait." He hissed and both Malfoys paused in the doorway. Severus noticed Rodolphus stopped as well but it did not matter if he heard. "If anything happens tonight we will need a change of tactics. If we need to flee it will be to a place called 'Shell Cottage,' it is a small abode on the coast near Cornwall. It will give us what we need to fix this situation."

They did not comment. By his tone they understood that he would not tell them anything else. Severus could not, they would never go if they knew who lived there. But if they failed they would have no alternative.

The Order and the Death Eaters would need to work together. Severus doubted whether there would be any bodies that were not rolling in their graves.


	5. Revenge

This is in fact my smallest chapter so far but, in return it is plot heavy and sets up much of the story

Enjoy

* * *

Revenge

The sun set over the manor, the dying light throwing shadows onto the lush grass where a group of black robed figures stood waiting. Bellatrix was at the front of her comrades who stood near to the elaborate double doors of the Manor. Rookwood leant against the stone wall of the manor, his pockmarked face looking bored. Crabbe and his son were in front of him, next to each other, the sound of their knuckles cracking reverberated around the empty grounds. Judgson stood to their left near Antonin, while Judgson pestered Mulciber for advice on what spells were more effective. Mulciber looked ready to curse the man and if Bella was in his position she would have already.

Bellatrix glared at the wrought iron gate a great distance away and twirled her walnut wand idly between her fingers. It was supposed to be an action to alleviate her anxiety, but it failed. She thought only of the meetings in the past, where she was transfixed by her master's long and elegant fingers when he twisted his own wand.

Her master was not a subject she now liked to dwell upon. She had to hide it away, it hurt too much otherwise. Instead she focused on the roaring fire of hatred that engulfed her mind.

Anger was easier to concentrate on.

Her wand's spinning increased in speed.

Bella hated waiting. She always had. She would rather meet her target head on than wait for them, even if that was not the best strategy. It was just not her. At least she knew that in this instance they would come. She had enough experience in manipulating people's feelings to know that, even if she could never understand her own.

Her wand spun faster still.

She spared a glance at her comrades, spying the anxiety and impatience on their faces. So many of the old Death Eaters had refused to come, they were nothing more than cowards! Wormtail was his usual rat-like self, the Carrows did not want to pick a side and Nott did not want to get involved. He had become a fool since the death of his wife in the first war.

Her wand twirled this time at a higher speed.

A loud series of cracks from behind the gates signalled the end of their wait.

Bella threw a triumphant smirk at Antonin who concentrated intently on the figures that approached them. Lucius led, his pointed face imprinted with determination, Snape was beside him hissing in his ear and Rodolphus, Rabastan, Yaxley, Draco and young Goyle trailed along behind, their wands raised in grim determination.

Her wand stopped spinning; the tip alternating in the direction of the far away figures of Snape and Malfoy.

"You were right Bella they did come," murmured Antonin to her left. She did not verbalise a reply but took a step closer. Malfoy and Snape's group had just entered through the gate that slid open when it sensed the faded marks on their arms.

"The traitors have finally arrived!" called Bella. Her voice reached the approaching figures, but only the two youngest men, Draco and Goyle flinched. It still amused her.

"We are hardly traitors," answered Lucius as the group drew closer. "We took down the Dark Lord for the good of our world."

Bellatrix could only let out a low explosion of unhesitant laughter. How could anyone believe a word they said?

"You may laugh Bella but you are not as loyal as you say. You have betrayed your whole family- Narcissa, Draco and even your own husband."

Her laughter morphed into mad shriek as her eyes focused on Rodolphus who tried and failed to hide the way his eyes darkened in sorrow. Antonin and Mulciber echoed her tones, albeit at a quieter level.

"The only reason for your so called loyalty is because of the obsessive love you bare for the Dark Lord." Snape added in his silky voice.

Bella's ears picked up the sound and the laughter died on her throat, instantly replaced by a feral snarl. A Cruciatus Curse hurled from her wand aimed at Snape. How dare he? How dare that bastard!

Bellatrix was not far behind her curse and she spared only half a wave to her comrades before she launched herself at Snape. They followed behind and separated as they picked their own targets.

The greasy haired man deflected her spell easily. Bella, not fazed in the least, began a further barrage of spells. Her concentration was on Snape but, in the corner of her eye, she saw Malfoy slip behind her allies to the manor, to see the gift she had left him. She would deal with him later; when he found it he would no doubt seek her out.

For now though she kept her focus on Snape. His trade mark Sectusempra shot from his wand, followed closely behind by a Bludgeoning Curse. She dodged them both and shot more of her own at him. Her speed caught him by alarm and a Slicing Curse hit his shoulder. He let out a gasp of pain but he continued fighting. Bella knew that this would not be a simple duel, but she never once stopped her advance.

"So how does it feel to know that the Dark Lord is dead?" Snape hissed after deflecting another Cruciatus Curse. He was probably trying to distract her; well two could play at that game.

"About the same as you felt when your little mudblood bitch died."

Snape's face flinched visibly and her own spells shot out faster. Snape kept fighting but one of her curses shot through his shields. He was thrown onto the ground and his wand fell from his grasp. She did not shriek in triumphant.

Yet.

Bella longed to torture him like the Longbottoms but she knew she did not have time. She approached his collapsed form where he struggled to get to his feet. Her wand was attacking him again a second later, throwing him onto his back.

"Send my regards to Dumbledore and the rest of the mudbloods and blood traitors."

A green light shot out of her wand and hit him in the chest.

Now she let out an exhilarated cry, it spread from her position in the middle of the luscious grass, drawing a few glances to her. With a grin she slammed her boot into Snape's unmoving body before she turned her wand on Rabastan, Draco and Goyle who approached her.

The smile remained on her face.

Her wand continued to twirl, with jets of light shooting at her new victims.

* * *

Lucius supposed he should be fighting, but he could not. How could he?

He had collapsed on his sitting room floor. His legs stretched out behind him and his hands extended.

Lucius flexed his fingers and stroked them through Narcissa's soft blonde curls as he had been doing for the past ten minutes. It had always pleased her.

But now she could not feel it.

Tears leaked out of his grey eyes and onto his wife's pretty face. His hand left her hair to trace the outline of her lips. She was unresponsive, her body felt cold.

His brain did not want to comprehend it. That she was gone.

But she could not be gone!

It had to be a lie. A trick?

His hand brushed under her nose and no breath met his fingers.

If she really was gone it would mean Bella had been bluffing.

_Bellatrix!_ He screamed in his mind. She had done this! How dare she? That bitch!

Anger and fury numbed the sorrow in his body.

She would pay. He would make her pay. He would get to her now when she was on the battlefield with the others.

_Draco!_ His mind shrieked.

Lucius rose into a kneeling position, his hands still stroking Cissy's hair. He did not want to stop. If he did it would mean it would all be over. That she really was gone. That he could not do anything.

But he had to...For Draco.

Lucius placed a final kiss on her cheek before he rose to his feet completely.

He gave one last lingering look to his wife before he fled the room. He could not look back. How could he? So he just ran. He ran as fast as he could, his robes swirling around him and his heart pounding.

He had to find Draco.

He had to save his son.

He could not lose him too!

Lucius pushed open the heavy doors, not caring that they dinted his majestic green wallpaper. He sprinted down the marble stairs, sliding on the blood that marred the surface. He paused for a moment to find his son. Grey eyes zoomed past both enemies and friends until he found Draco; he was near the gate, his back to the manor duelling Bellatrix with Gregory Goyle. As Lucius stood there assessing his next move he saw Gregory fall victim to Bella's killing curse, falling next to Rabastan who was already down, covered in blood.

Lucius did not spare a second thought for either of them and he began to sprint to the battling pair again.

He thought only of Draco.

He could not stop. A spell zipped past his ear but he continued to watch Draco. He was fighting valiantly but he could not last long fighting Bella alone. Lucius desperately hurled spells in front of him but they were not aimed well enough to be effective at this range.

He had to hurry!

He moved faster and faster.

Faster and faster...

But not fast enough.

Lucius was close now his pace not faltering as he focused on his son and sister in law. A curse shot from Bella's wand and a green jet of light hit Draco in the chest. Lucius shrieked as he crumpled into a heap and fell.

Fell, fell, fell.

Lucius did not stop running.

He has to take down that bitch; she who had taken away the two most important things in the world.

Now only a few feet from her Lucius let out a feral shriek. His wand was in his hand and curses shot at her.

But tempered by grief and fury they were inaccurate.

Bellatrix smirked up at him, amusement dancing in her dark eyes.

She shot a curse from her wand and unlike his it was well aimed.

Like from outside another body he saw it coming. Lucius felt frozen did not even dodge the Killing Curse. He closed his eyes and waited.

As it hit him with a dull thud he thought only of Narcissa and Draco.

At least he would see them again.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange was not daunted by the familiar carnage that surrounded him. Rodolphus had duelled his old friends, (but never Bella) with all the outward enthusiasm of his old Death Eater duties. But inside he knew how wrong it was, especially as in the corner of his eyes he saw Bella fighting his allies. From fifty feet away he saw the jet of light hit Lucius in the chest.

_Poor Malfoy_, he thought.

Bellatrix did not notice his silent approach, so exhilarated was she from her most recent kill. He knew her well enough to know that after a victory she left her back open for about ten seconds. Ruefully Rodolphus slinked up behind her and pounced. His stunning spell was silent as it hit the small of her back and she toppled over.

He approached closer and stared at the bodies; Lucius, Snape, Draco and Rabastan. He let his eyes trail over Bella's unconscious body for a moment before he stepped over to his brother. Rodolphus had seen him fall earlier but as much as he wanted to he could not approach him, until now.

A loud relieved gasp escaped his lips as he saw the thinning blonde head raise groggily. Rodolphus saw him open his lips and hushed him quickly. He knelt beside Rabastan on a spare patch of grass and examined him; there was a lot of blood but if he got attention soon he should survive.

Thank Merlin, after all he had gone through in the past month he needed Rabastan with him.

Gently he pulled him up against his shoulder and he stood. Rabastan raised his head weakly and smiled a little.

Hurried footsteps reached Rodolphus's ears and he saw Macnair and Yaxley advance quickly from behind the manor. Macnair stared down at the bodies, focusing particularly on Lucius. As different as they were the two of them had always been close. He crouched beside him and felt his neck for a pulse. After a moment he screwed his eyes closed, before he moved beside Draco to do the same.

"He is still alive," gasped Macnair. His slick moustache moved upwards as his mouth transformed into a relieved smile

"What?" breathed Rodolphus. He stared surprised, still supporting Rabastan who seemed to be trying as hard as he could to stand by himself.

"Yeah, that is defiantly a pulse," replied Macanir as he pulled Draco over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Relief spread through Rodolphus, at least his nephew was alright.

Yaxley let out a cry of alarm breaking the moment. Looking up Rodolphus saw Dolohov emerging from the other side of the manor. Rodolphus spared a glance to Bella's still stunned body before he rushed towards the gate. Macnair followed his actions and Yaxley hurled curses at Dolohov to buy them some time.

The gate opened and together they exited. Swiftly and without thought, having no alternative, he repeated Snape's instructions about Shell Cottage.

With a crack they left the scene.

* * *

Bella was laying on soft grass that was spluttered with blood that was not her own. Steadily she opened her heavily lidded eyes and saw Antonin's bushy grey-haired face that was close near her own. He smiled a little and leaned back, _Stunning Spell_, she thought with disgust. Frustrated at her weakness she tried to raise to her feet. She swayed a little and was forced to grasp Antonin's shoulder.

"What happened?" Bella questioned. From her position she looked around at the scene; the young Crabbe boy was sitting in shock whispering quietly to Rookwood and Mulciber leant against a nearby tree, his face and robes bloody.

"We lost Judgson and Crabbe, but we did get Goyle. Unfortunately Yaxley and Macnair fled with the wounded- Rabastan and Draco," Antonin answered. He did not need to mention Snape and Malfoy. Bella smirked. It was not a perfect victory, but it still felt so sweet in her mind.

"Good, with them all gone we can finally rebuild the ministry. There are only a few of the traitors left alive now. They will be too scared to do much. We delivered our message."

"Indeed," he smirked and so did Mulciber who listened on in interest.

A smile lit Bella's features. Finally she could claim true vengeance for her master's death. The Ministry was there's to shape as he would have wanted.

So lost in their triumphant thoughts, the group did not notice the ghostly figure that observed them from the shadows. Thin lips twisted into a smirk as the pair of red eyes shone brighter.

* * *

And everyone says yah!

I am sorry for killing off Lucius and Snape but it was crucial to the plot. Besides I don't think I could let Lucius live without Narcissa. Also note that the lack of description in the Lucius section was deliberate to highlight his grief.

Reviews would of course be appreciated. I would love to hear how this fic could be improved.


	6. Potter?

I have finally finished this chapter sorry for the wait everyone, but luckily this chapter does have our first sightings of the Order and Draco's pov. This chapter in particular please remember that there are clear changes from cannon. Voldemort rose to power a different way and so different people died. On that note the child named Aimee (thanks for the name Az) is actually Victorie but because they did not win in this world she does not have the same name.

Unfortunately the next chapter may also be a long wait for.

Potter?

The intense smell of sea salt was the first thing that engulfed Draco's senses as he returned to consciousness. His back ached a little from lying on the hard rock cliff, but the true pain was flaring in his stomach like his insides had been blasted apart. He moaned quietly and a second later he felt the pain begin to dull.

"Are you alright Draco?" A scratchy voice gently called from nearby. At the sound Draco opened his eyes.

Rodolphus knelt on the ground beside him, his hands and robes stained with blood. For a moment Draco stared at the mottled red skin of his Uncle's hands barely registering the blood as Draco's own.

It all came back to him; a loud shriek of insane laughter, a flash of green light he could not avoid, an intense stabbing pain in his stomach... then nothing. He had thought it was over; a green light from the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange meant death.

Certainly it had for Severus and Gregory, but somehow for him it had not.

Draco shuddered despite himself. He avoided his Uncle's uneasy attempt at a comforting glance and stared at the scene around him. Rabastan was crouched on the ground a few feet away, his eyes closed in an attempt to compose himself. Macnair stood behind him and watched carefully as if assessing that he was alright. Yaxley stood the farthest away on the edge of the cliff, his hawk-like eyes examining the scene with interest. Draco continued to look around as he pulled himself into a seated position. They appeared to be on a cliff top with nothing but a small cottage a few yards away. It was a simple wooden home with a chimney billowing smoke and a roof covered in shells. It could be seen as quaint, but Draco was too used to his own elaborate manor to view it with nothing less than contempt.

But where was his father? He gazed at the scene again, but he did not spot the man he desperately sought. He looked at his Uncle and his blue eyes displayed a twinge of sadness. Did that mean...

No! It could not. His Father was probably just doing something important, maybe with Mother? He was being ridiculous, of course his father was fine.

Draco was interrupted from his musings by a cry of warning from Yaxley who had noticed something. Draco looked at him before his eyes darted in the direction Yaxley was indicating. There were people hesitatingly emerging from the cottage and walking down the small path lined with sea shells. From this distance, and after all that had happened, it took Draco a moment to register who they were. The other Death Eaters did not have the same hesitation. Yaxley darted back from the cliff and joined their group, Rodolphus rushed over to his little brother to protect him, Rabastan shakily found his feet with the help of his brother's shoulder and Macnair snarled and raised his wand.

But Draco was too shocked to do anything other than hesitantly stagger into an upright position and stare in shock. He had not seen most of these people in years. He spotted former Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who seemed to have finally picked a side. There were four former teachers: McGonagall, her face more intimidating than any day Draco had forgotten his homework; goblin sized Flitwick who Draco just remembered was a duelling champion; Sprout, still with a plump frame and flyaway hair under her witch's hat; and the werewolf Lupin, shabby as always with a baby in one arm. A pink haired woman stood close behind him and shielding a slightly older turquoise haired boy. There were others he did not recognise including a tall woman with straight brown hair, a strong jaw and high cheek bones who looked slightly familiar. His eyes also picked out six red haired figures including Ginny Weasley (the only female Weasley), one twin, and his year mate Ron Weasley, yet Draco could not see either of the parents. But what his eyes were glued to was the young man who led them.

Harry Potter strode at the front; his black hair as messy as ever and his bright green eyes behind the familiar round spectacles. Ron and Ginny Weasley walked at his side as well as the Mudblood Granger with her busy brown hair. His old teachers along with some of the other adults and Weasleys were striding close behind, but many stayed back unsure what to do.

Why was Potter here with such a group? Why did Severus tell his father and Rodolphus to come here were Potter was? Unless...

Rodolphus seemed to have considered the same thing and the word 'traitor' formed on his thin lips.

The group from the cottage suddenly stopped at a small picket fence and Draco thought that it might be where the wards ended. They all looked as shocked to see the ex-Death Eaters as Draco felt to see them.

"What are you doing here?" cried Potter as Draco and his group cautiously drew closer. The Death Eaters were aware how outnumbered they were.

"We were told to come here Potter. Apparently that lovely cottage over there is a safe house of sorts, but obviously it was a trap set up by Snape who is clearly nothing more than a traitor," spat Rodolphus from the front of the group. He appeared to have taken charge and had formed his own opinion of the circumstances. Draco was hesitant to believe it; he had gone through so much with his former professor that he could not stomach the thought of accusing him of being a traitor. At least not straight away.

"Snape?" hissed Ron Weasley from the front of the group, surprise imprinted on his freckled face. Many of his group had similar expressions except Granger had a deep look in her eyes and turned her head to Potter.

"But Harry they are the ones who killed Voldemort," she murmured softly but loud enough for Draco to overhear. "What if Professor Snape thought that we could co-operate with them? You know how horrible it is now in the ministry."

Shouts of outrage greeted her words from both sides.

"Why would _we_ join with mudbloods and blood traitors?" snapped Macnair from Draco's right. While Ginny Weasley objected similarly, "Why would _we_ join with Death Eaters?"

Each side stayed quiet for a few moments considering their next move. Draco felt an arm grasp his shoulder and he turned to face Rodolphus whose was gripping him tightly.

"We can apparate to Portsmouth I know some place safe we can get to from there."

Potter and his group did nothing but watch as they prepared to leave. Draco assumed that it was only because they had killed the Dark Lord that the Order did not attack them.

With a twirl of their robes and a loud crack they disaparated hopeful to a place they could find salvation.

* * *

Harry's mind was racing like it was speeding after a snitch. What in the world had just happened? Snape told Death Eaters to come here? They had got that close to Shell Cottage?

Part of him wanted to turn to Hermione, Remus or someone else, like he had done when he was younger, and ask for advice. But another part knew he could not. They would not know anything more than he did. He needed to step up, he needed to grow up and take charge for once in his life.

No-one had heard from Snape in months, he had just disappeared. One day they were celebrating successfully using a hair Snape had acquired to steal a horcrux from Bellatrix's vault and the next moment- he was gone.

Snape was not someone Harry had considered a friend but...

He was just not sure what to think. Snape had been someone he had despised throughout most of his time had Hogwarts. But since then he had been told so many snippets of his past that it was not hard to see his honour, bravery and loyalty. He seemed so much more than the man he had though he had known as a teenager.

The last time he had heard anything about him was when Percy had come running into Shell Cottage and informed them that Lucius Malfoy and Snape had announced that they had killed Voldemort.

Even now he was not sure how to feel about Voldemort's death. Of course he was thrilled and relived. How could he not be? He was just so confused about how it had happened. It was not honourable that Death Eaters had done it and in some ways it was darn right cowardly. Instead he knew he should have done it, Voldemort was the one who had killed his parents after all. Now he could not really believe what had happened even if the facts were clear.

But it was not over, Harry was determined that he would take care of Bellatrix himself and not step aside and let another people do his job.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," murmured Hermione softly next to him while she considered her own words.

"They are Death Eaters Hermione!" snapped Ron who took offense immediately glaring at his girlfriend. "Death Eaters were the ones who killed..."

Besides him Harry saw Ginny flinch and look down to control her emotions. Harry leant over and squeezed her hand, gently stroking her soft skin. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. Harry felt the loss of Mr and Mrs Weasley, they all did, but he knew he had to try and act strong.

"But Ron we need to do something and if we both want to take down the ministry perhaps it would be best if we worked together," Hermione continued though her voice wavered. She was clearly unsure about what she was saying.

"No way," roared George for the first time speaking up. His right ear was missing but it was his left side that did not look quite right, where everyone knew someone else should stand. "They are monsters. You don't understand you did not lose any of your family!"

That was the problem, the Weasleys now could never side with anyone associated with the Death Eaters, they were too heartbroken. Harry watched as Percy stepped close to George and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, neither cried but both of their eyes were filled with water. Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, but Harry stepped closer to the group first. What they needed was information not to be arguing with each other. Luckily there was one person who could help them with getting that information.

"Mrs Tonks," he called to the tall brown haired woman who stood near her daughter, son-in-law and grandchildren. She looked at him at once curiously. Andromeda Tonks was someone who had avoided picking a side in both wars. But now her daughter had put herself in danger and Death Eaters had already murdered her husband. "Did you know any of them?"

Andromeda did not answer immediately and Harry realised she would have to be uncomfortable talking about her past. He felt guilty, even more so when he felt the glares of the older Weasley brothers for even considering siding with Death Eaters. But he needed to know what he was dealing with.

He thought that was what Dumbledore would have done.

"I know a few of them. Rabastan Lestrange was in my year at Hogwarts, even then he was always fascinated by the Dart Arts and blood purity like any good pureblood. He will basically follow whatever Rodolphus does. Rodolphus was always a little quiet, always thinking about his next move, but he was as vicious as his wife-"she paused her already hesitant speech. Talking about her old acquaintances was uncomfortable but talking about her family was practically a taboo. "I do not know why he would have turned against the Dark Lord, it is certainly odd. Macnair was a year above me and he had a reputation of practicing his curses on people's pets. You already know Draco Malfoy and the man I only know from the Prophet as Yaxley."

Harry nodded in understanding and murmured his thanks. He could somewhat understand Malfoy's change of heart after what he had witnessed atop the Astronomy Tower so long ago; a pale face, a shacking hand, a lowered wand. But the rest did not seem to be like that, they likely only killed Voldemort for their own means. Why should he trust people like that?

"Bill," Harry called to the long haired and scarred Weasley brother who stood next to Fleur. Bill looked up at him and his ears were twinged with pink from anger. "Would you be able to check that the wards are still in place?"

"Of course," he answered and handed the sleeping Aimee into Fleaur's arms (who was already holding their son Louis), before he moved to the fence.

"Maybe we should head back inside. Percy, you can continue to tell us about what happened at the ministry the other day when the crowd got violent," Harry called loudly to everyone else. The others nodded and followed his instructions and moving inside.

It was an odd position to be in, the leader of people who he normally looked up to, but he knew he had to step up.

* * *

He would not let them down.

Darkness was attempting to descend on the richly designed office, beaten away only by the fire that roared in the hearth and the two candles that lit a parchment laden desk. Bella's dark eyes focused on the elegant hand writing in front of her before she moved the parchment to the growing pile on the floor by her chair. Without pause she pulled another scroll to her from the bundle on the desk. She had always admired her master's meticulous nature, but currently she was exhausted by the sheer volumes of work he had produced.

Bella had been toiling through her Lord's work for the past month, every night without fail. That was on top of the mess that she had to clean up at the Ministry: Dozens of speeches to reassure the public, promoting those who were deserving, evicting the canker that diseased the departments and filling out yards of paperwork. Antonin and other loyal Death Eaters had been working too, but still she had never been busier in her life. Bella was immensely grateful of that, the distraction was appreciated.

Her dark eyes traced each stroke of the long, cursive handwriting. She had been good, she thought, she had kept reasonably composed. The only time her composure had really splinted was when she had first travelled to her Master's home to gather some paperwork that they needed at the ministry. She had entered the uninhibited house and had walked up to his office. With a simple turn of her wrist she had opened the door. Bella had stared into the darkened room for only a moment before she fell to her knees and collapsed on the floor. For hours she had laid there wailing to a darkened house. Her Master always warded his study carefully, but the wards now had fallen away. Such a little thing had cracked the ice around her heart.

She let out a small yawn and her eyes that read the documentation felt weary. Carefully she finished the scroll and added it to the finished pile, before she rose to her feet. She stretched her back and walked out of the room, leaving house elves to douse the lights.

Every night Bella battled against sleep, she had never despised it so much as now. Those moments when her mind was free to wander were too painful. She sighed and instead of walking downstairs to leave the house, she took the stairs that went up a floor.

It was not something she had planned, but now it had become a nightly ritual. It had begun the first night after she had finished her work when she had been unable to fight the urge to examine her Master's empty bedroom. The scene that greeted her then was the exact one that she had seen when she had last been up there with her Master: The sheets were still unmade from their tryst and his dressing gown lay on the ground where she had seen him change so long ago. She had assumed that with their Master gone the elves had been so befuddled that they did not know what to do. That night Bella had collapsed onto the bed and buried her face into her Lord's pillow and sobbed until somehow her brain had found sleep.

Now she was a little more composed and with as much normalcy as possible she walked into his room. Her eyes did not pay attention to the hearth that the elves had lit or to the massive four poster bed that dominated the elaborate room. She went to an arm chair in the corner and grabbed an old grey shirt before she shrugged off her day robes and changed. In the same mindless manner she moved to the bed and settled down for the night.

Her dark eyes closed and she pulled the covers tightly around herself while she savoured the scent around her.

It was him.

A single tear squeezed out of her eye to trickle down her cheek.

The pillow, the covers, the sheets, and the shirt she wore all smelt of him. She pulled them closer and closer, her grief-stricken mind was almost able to imagine that he was with her now.

"I did not give you permission to be here Bella."

Bellatrix darted into a seated position at the sound, the covers pulled close to her. She breathed heavily and stared into the darkness for a moment before she laid back down. She knew she was being ridiculous, there was no voice. It was only her mind making her hear things.

"Bella," the voice called for the second time, louder and seemingly closer.

She scrunched her eyes closed and begged her mind to stop taunting her. He was dead she knew that!

He was dead!

He was dead!

He was dead!

Tears left each eye and soaked into the pillow.

A soft laugh sounded through the room, almost like a hiss. A cold serpentine hiss.

"I am not dead Bella,"

Despite what she had willed her mind she slowly creaked open her heavily lidded eyes.

A few feet from her was a smoky figure, more transparent than a ghost. Its tall thin frame faced her and a small smirk hung on its thin lips. Red eyes stared into her.

"My Lord?" she questioned utterly shocked.

Her apparent Master's smirk grew.

"Indeed, did you really think that I could be so easily defeated?"

_It was him,_ her mind screamed. Bella pushed herself into a seated position before she found her feet and stood before him.

"How did you survive?"

The Dark Lord did not answer for a moment and Bella feared she should not have questioned, but he eventually answered the look in his blood red eyes oddly thoughtful.

"I don't know..."


	7. Snakes, Surprises and Schemes

No, you don't need to pinch yourself this is an update! If anyone has seen my updates that know I have been writing some other fics for a few months, but, while I have been considering this for a while, I have had some trouble getting into this again. I have had a few chapters written in advance for a while but, after some positive reviews, I have decided to update again. I'm unsure how often I will update in the future, though this is at least a positive, right?

* * *

Power was something Antonin Dolohov had always sought. He had always possessed a deep desire to control his own destiny and the most effective way to do that was to control others. He had never wanted to be seen as weak and he had always worked at his own skills to ensure that never happened. After finding minimal satisfaction in most other facets of magic, the Dark Arts had drawn him in like a moth to a flame. He had spent years teaching himself with every book he could find, but even that was not enough, and his desire grew. He had travelled the world searching for an answer, but ironically, he had found the answer when he had returned to Britain in the form of a man only fifteen years older than himself who had just been beginning to be known as Lord Voldemort.

Even then, the Dark Lord was a mighty and intelligent man. He had taught him the knowledge he had desperately sought and the power he had desired and, in return, Antonin had gifted his master his eternal loyalty. A vow he was too proud to ever renege on.

Antonin never did and, even out of all the advancements he was gifted in the circle of Death Eaters, it is only now that his loyalty has been completely rewarded. Bella and Antonin had originally shared the position as Minister, though she had always been the true controller. However, two weeks after they had began their shared position, Bella had disappeared, only appearing momentarily to declare she would be absent for a while.

The other Death Eaters had scoffed at her perceived weakness in her leaving, but Antonin had understood. He could still envisage the dead look in her eyes and he knew how badly she needed to leave this place and the memories for a while. It did not hurt that it left him as the de facto Minister of Magic.

The title tasted so sweet against his lips, even if he knew it would not last for very long.

* * *

Creatures scampered over the dirt path that slinked under the thick foliage of trees that blocked the sight of the sky from below. A dark haired woman stalked along the path, in complete darkness, except for the light coming from her wand. The forest was mostly silent and, any time the crush of leaves sounded, her dark eyes and the light from her wand darted to observe the source. A small squirrel was revealed and she tutted in annoyance.

It was not what she sought.

She moved the light of her wand back to the path and continued walking swiftly, batting away overreaching branches with flicks of her wand. The figure only stopped when her feet found the base of a thick log blocking her path. She did not hesitate and, leisurely, she stepped up onto it to jump over. One of her feet found the ground on the other side comfortably, but, unbeknown to her, one of her heeled foot got stuck in a knot in the wood. It over balanced and she fell face first into the dirt below.

She raised her head that was now spotted with dirt and painted with annoyance.

"Bellatrix," hissed a voice coming from the woman to the empty forest. Yet, it was not the voice of Bellatrix that left her body, but a more masculine and colder tone with a slight snake like hiss.

No response was issued from any figure in the darkness only a series of feminine laughs sounded around the body's mind, like a second person was present. It was here, inside the mind that they shared, that the male voice spoke.

"_Why could you not decide on something more appropriate to wear?" _the male voice snapped as it took control and pushed the body into a standing position.

"_I apologise, my Lord. I just dressed in the way I normally would. I did not realise there would be any problems with my choice of footwear,"_ Bella's voice echoed around the shared mind in response. She tried to be serious, but the slight hint of humour in her voice was evident. _"Would you prefer me to take control of the legs or something?"_

"_No,"_ replied the Dark Lord's voice. He had always prided himself on being in control of any situation, no matter how unusual. He was the Dark Lord and there was nothing he could not achieve.

The Dark Lord and Bellatrix had been in this situation for two weeks, ever since he had convinced Bella that he was real and not a figment of her grief stricken imagination. He had been relying on the same process that had revived him six years ago: Flesh, Blood and Bone had worked once and he was confident it would again. It was also an advantage that a competent servant who had a body he could possess was assisting him. Unlike Wormtail who, as he was considered dead by the majority of the world, was too conspicuous to be sited in public. Moreover, the idea of possessing the rat was nauseating, even to the Dark Lord.

However, Bella's body was perfect for the task. Since they had been working, he had spent little time not possessing her, but she had not complained. It was certainly unusual. With Bella's Occluemency skills she could simply force him out of her body, but no such thought ever crossed her mind.

Loyalty was something the Dark Lord expected from all of his followers: Never question him and follow his orders without hesitation. He was the most powerful man in the world and they all should understand that. Many Death Eaters had done as he had bidden, but Bella had always gone up and beyond any of his expectations. Anything he would even hint at, she would do without question. He assumed she would even go so far as to sacrifice her own life if he ordered. How could anyone surrender such power and loyalty to another? He would consider her a fool, if he knew she was far from it.

This present situation was proving it over and over again. Rookwood, Dolohov, Mulciber and others had been just as loyal to him after his death and never betrayed him, but not in the same way as Bella. She had been depressed, she had given him her body (and not in their usual way) and, now, complete access to her mind. As they now shared a body, it was difficult for him to keep his thoughts to himself with Occluemency as there were now no physical barrier to utilise, but Bella had no such options. Since it was naturally her body, if she even attempted Occluemency it would eject him from the body.

No privacy, no control, no hesitation and valuing someone's life so much higher than her own. _How did that make any sense?_ Even scanning her thoughts provided no answers: She thought about him often (he was almost always the topic of her thoughts), but through all the fondness, obsession, worship and attraction there was no answer to his question. The Dark Lord was even beginning to doubt that she could ever betray him. Though, was it ever possible to rely on something like that? Yet, was relying on something so intangible like an object similar to relying on a person?

His eyes scanned the forest as he continued walking careful to avoid impaling either heeled foot into any of the debris that littered the forest floor. After a few moments, he heard the familiar sound of a something smooth sliding over and crushing leaves to his right. Automatically, he shone Bella's wand in that direction and the light made a pair of eyes gleam through the foliage. The eyes moved, as did the rest of the target, until it slithered out of the bushes. He smirked examining his target: An adder, it would work well.

"Stop," he hissed out loud in Parseltongue. It was strange; the hissing language felt unnatural from Bella's lips. The creature froze at the sound of its own tongue being heard from a human's body. Cautiously it raised its head with a large dark diamond on its snout. "Come here little one. It is alright. I do not have any intentions of hurting you."

The serpent obeyed after only a moment's hesitation. It changed direction and drew closer to Bella's body. The Dark Lord crouched down and stared at it. It was very small, about the length of Bella's forearm, and seemed so miniscule compared to Nagini's large girth and long length. He extended Bella's fingers and stroked the head of the snake, it hissed quietly in delight. Snakes were such beautiful creatures. It was a shame that were hated, but not feared. No, they deserved the fear. The fear was good.

Slowly, it slithered up Bella's wrist and moved around her shoulder where it settled content in the black material of their robes. The Dark Lord was thankful Bella was not squeamish or fearful of snakes. It would have frustrated him to no end if she persisted to whine.

He turned on his heel (which was more difficult with his current footwear) and started to walk back to his house. They had only ventured to the forest around his house knowing that there were snakes there. He hissed reassurances to the confused serpent on his shoulder while he went. There was no point scaring what he knew was a creature he needed.

"_What is next master?" _questioned Bella hesitantly from inside their mind as if she was afraid of the repercussions of disturbing him.

"_Just to add the venom to the potion we have had resting for two days."_

"_That shall give you the temporary body you mentioned was in the form of a baby."_

"_Indeed. Then all we need is the bone from the grave I mentioned and blood from the target, which you shall obtain after I have transformed."_

The Dark Lord felt excitement bubble up from Bella at the mention of the 'target'. She had eagerly made her suggestion and he had found it rather appropriate.

"_Thank you my Lord,"_ she whispered quietly and drifted to the back of their mind. He was thankful that she had enough sense to not annoy him. He could admit that she was a good servant in that way.

* * *

A few days later, the plan he had outlined had gone off without a hitch. The Dark Lord was now in a body of his own, or at least a partial one. The baby shape was weak, but it gave him some space, even if he could not do anything for himself.

He stretched out his weak limbs over the bed where Bella had placed him. The bed was so large compared to his body it was ridiculous. He could barely see anything under the blankets.

From his limited vision, he saw the top of the wooden door slide open and, as the figure drew closer and he saw Bella's aristocratic, but worn face.

"My Lord," she called in the form of a greeting, bowing as she did so. "The task is complete, Master. He is in the dungeons."

"Good," he hissed, his voice quiet and obviously weak, no matter how much as he tried to hide it.

He nodded in dismissal and she bowed again before collecting her clothes from the corner and disappearing into the bathroom. The Dark Lord turned his gaze to the snake that lazed beside him. It raised its head before it went back to sleep. Like previously, he still needed the serpent's venom, but he could admit it was nice to have another serpent around now Nagini was gone. It was unusual. In some ways he missed her company; perhaps it was because she contained such a large part of himself. He was not quite used to desiring the company of anyone, even a snake.

A few minutes later, Bella reappeared dressed now in a simple night gown. She lowered her head to him submissively, before she lifted the covers and lay beside him. She shuffled closer to him, so that she was as close as possible without actually touching him. He could see the barely suppressed glee evident on her face.

He cursed the foetus body and allowed her body warmth to drift over him. His weaknesses were infuriating: His spell casting was feeble, he needed a body close at night to warm him or he would freeze, and he needed feeding twice a night. When Wormtail had been his career, all of those tasks had been unbearable; the rat was ridiculously clumsy with his arm shaking in fear any time he carried him. At night, it had been worse: The rat had horrible breath, snored and once he had managed to roll over on top of him. Thank Merlin, Bella had not drifted to those low standards. Her only problem was that she seemed to exhibit too much joy assisting him, as if she wanted him to be in this body for longer, so she could continue to care for him

Bella's dark eyes remained transfixed on his form. The Dark Lord turned to her and her cheeks turned slightly pink, before she removed her gaze to lie on her back. He was in a hideous foetus like body and she still managed to have such strong attraction to him. A smile creped over his thin and purple tinged lips, perhaps it was time Bella deserved some reward. After all, he was rather impressed with her at the moment.

"You have done well Bella," he said quietly and immediately she turned to him. Her gaze was drawn to him and her face was flush once more. The Dark Lord stretched out its brittle fingers to stroke her cheek. Even in his hideous form, she still leaned in to savour his touch.

He could hear her how her breathing became heavier and see how close she leaned in. Steadily the Dark Lord lowered his fingers to her trembling lips, down her neck to the lace of her nightgown. He could feel Bella's heart rate increase and he could sense her begging for more. He removed his hand and she opened her eyes, every inch of her dark eyes was wishing for the continued contact. He did not comply. He moved his hand to the bed and, with great difficulty, (considering the body he was in) turned away from her. There was no point giving into her silent request. In his body he would gain no pleasure from it, so why would he bother?

"Good night my Lord," she whispered silently. He did not respond. He never did.

* * *

Resting on the small lounge, her legs dangling on the other end of the arm chair, Ginny idly flicked through the magazine she held a little above her head as she read. Living in her elder brother's house in rather cramped arrangements, it was never quiet, so when Ginny got a moment of solitude to herself, it was a blessing even if she was naturally someone to gravitate to quiet times. In fact, she was often a cause of the noise, but, like everyone, there were times when she needed time to herself.

Adjusting the cushion behind her head, she was about to return to her magazine when a sudden shriek interrupted her.

"Harry!" It called loud and almost panicky. Ginny darted into a seating position, her brown eyes frantically flicking around the room.

"Harry!" It sounded again, but, this time, she found the source of the noise. Her magazines slipped from her grip and she practically leaped over the arm rest to fall to her knees in front of the fireplace.

A blonde haired head with a round face and pink cheeks stared back at her: Hannah Abbott. Ginny's own eyes were wide in surprise, but it was not comparable to the desperation and tears shining in Hannah's.

"Ginny! Is Harry there? Something has happened," Hannah continued before Ginny could even open her mouth. Hannah's voice was pain stricken and silently pleading.

Ginny felt her heart race, her mind darting through the possibilities of what could have occurred. Even though she was still so young, she had lived through so much that only the worst possible outcomes materialised in her mind

She wanted to help herself, though she knew, if Hannah wanted to speak to him, she should respect her wishes. "Yeah, sure I will just go and get him," Ginny said quickly, pushing herself to her feet before she dashed from the room, raising her voice as she moved. "Harry!"

She didn't need to wait long and, as soon as she stepped into the foyer, her call was answered when several figures cam facing out of the kitchen, alarm written over their faces and their wand gripped in their hands. "What's wrong?" Harry questioned immediately as he drew towards her.

She did not stop her own movements and met him in the middle and gripped his hand army tightly to tug him into the living room. "It's Hannah on the floo," she burst out, her tone insistent. "She just appeared and was begging to talk to you."

Harry only nodded and gently pulled free of her hold before he rushed into the room. Spotting Hannah's face, his expressions softened and he fell to the floor probably scraping his knees in the process. Ginny, along with Ron and Hermione, followed behind him looking back and forth between the two.

"Hannah what is wrong," Harry said gently, his green eyes focusing on her intently.

"Oh Harry," she said quietly and from what Ginny could see from her angle tears were already starting to fall down her pink cheeks. Her heart went out to the girl and all she wanted to do was to reach forward and to embrace her. "I hadn't heard from Neville in a few days so I went to check on him. His house-" She paused for a moment and let out a small sob. "There were things everywhere it looks like there has been a struggle."

The words stabbed at the heart of all three listeners, but Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from Hannah's face. _Please_, she silently begged, j_ust not Neville._

However, Harry did not seem to have the same hope or he was just more realistic and logical. He lowered his eyes and replied with a slight quiver in his voice. She knew how determined he was to always be strong for everyone else.

"Is-is there a body," he staggered quietly trying to be strong. Hannah could not reply and only shook her head. Harry's fists clenched and he stood. "Wait there we will come through. "

Hannah only nodded and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Ginny felt her own eyes begin to water, but like Hermione and Ron she stepped forward without a second though. As they all hoped that Neville would not join the long list of casualties.


End file.
